Before Hyper Danganronpa 3
by King Codrian Drasil
Summary: A one-shot putting things into perspective for the upcoming story "Hyper Danganronpa 3". Rated M for brief, but harsh, swearing. Contains Naegiri.


It all started after the events that took place on Jabberwock Island. When the trio first got back from the island base, the higher-ups were FURIOUS! However, they had decided to wait until the other Remnants of Despair had awoken from their comas to decide judgement

About a couple of weeks later, Makoto was still anxious. He feared that the Jabberwock Class would revert back to their evil selves; not only because his job was on the line, but also because the world would be plunged back into despair. As he sat at his desk, coffee mug in his hand, Kyouko entered the office.

"Hello, Makoto. Still anxious?" she asked him.

"Hey, Kyouko. Yes, I am." Makoto responded, taking a sip of his warm beverage to calm his nerves. The lilac-haired detective sat down next to him and stroked his back. "Don't worry. Those kids will turn out just fine..." she reassured him.

Soon enough, the two heard a loud, obviously disgruntled "GODDAMMIT!" come from down the hall. After that, the intercom came on. "Makoto Naegi... please come to my office, I guess... I don't fuckin' know anymore..." the voice came from the speakers. With his nervousness renewed, the antenna-haired young man sighed and went to the office he was called to...

When he got there, he was met with the sight of an older man, in his 40's. He had black hair and brown eyes, and wore a formal suit. Instead of being angry, however, he appeared as if he was missing out on something. "Takarada-san? What's wrong?" Makoto asked, a bit afraid, and a little confused.

"Naegi... you remember what happened at Jabberwock Island, right?" Takarada asked in response.

"Y-Yes, sir..."

"Well, the students are out of their comas... and they've actually discarded their Despair-inducing selves. Now they're members of the Future Foundation..."

Makoto was puzzled by this. If the Remnants of Despair had become members of the Future Foundation, why was Takarada upset? Did something happen that made him regret this? But before he could ask, he received his answer; Takarada handed him a key ring, appearing defeated. A heavy sigh came from the older man, as he started walking out of the office. But before he stepped out of the door, he turned to Naegi and sighed again. "Congratulations, kid. You're the Head of the Japanese Division of the Future Foundation."

Makoto dropped his new keys in shock. "W-What?! What do you mean?! Why are you all of the sudden promoting me to your position?!"

Takarada sighed. "See... Kirigiri made a bet with me. If the students returned to Despair, I'd demote her instead of you. But they turned to hope... and the conditions state that if they did, I forfeit my position to you. So congrats. You're the boss now." With a defeated groan, he left the office. The Ultimate Hope merely stood there, still in shock. However, that soon turned into joy, as he no longer faced punishment. And just as it did, Kyouko entered the room. Makoto rushed to her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You really saved my ass!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kyouko, however, was starting to turn blue. "Can't... breathe..." she managed to utter, causing Makoto to let go. "Sorry" he responded, sweating a little. But as the Detective was regaining her breath, she couldn't help but smile.

_One Year Later..._

Under Makoto's guidance, Japan was able to recover from the Tragedy it had suffered. Not long after, the other countries of the world had also recovered. There was just one thing left to do...

Makoto stood in the ruins of Hope's Peak Academy, standing opposite of a Monokuma. The Ultimate Hope was bleeding from his left arm, as he charged at the black-and-white robot bear, a sword in hand. However, the evil robot was determined to kill the young man, and charged at him with sharpened claws. Just as the two were about to clash, however, Makoto turned and slashed at a nearby support beam, which was weakened by age. As he did, the chunk of former ceiling it was supporting toppled over, crushing the Monokuma.

With the robot destroyed, Naegi took out a communicator, and turned it on.

"The last Monokuma has been destroyed. I'm returning to base" he said into the communicator.

"Copy that. When you get here, clean yourself up and bandage any wounds. The Head Honcho wants to see your group" a female voice came from the device.

After returning to HQ, Makoto quickly got cleaned up and bandaged his arm, where the Monokuma had cut him. He then showed up at the Grand Hall, where the others were waiting; Kyouko, Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Aoi, Fukawa, and Komaru were all waiting for him, as well as Hajime and the Jabberwock Students. And lastly, there was a golden-haired woman in a formal attire.

"You're here. Good. Now we can begin" the older woman began, before pacing before the group. "Now, as you know, the Future Foundation has been elected to be the Governing Body of this newly restored world." She then turned to the agents. "However, I will not be the one leading us all... it will be one of you."

Byakuya beamed at this. He had a sense that he would be the one leading this new world. After all, he always claimed that the Togami Conglomerate would be the ones to rule the world.

"The one in particular I have in mind... to take my place is..." the Leader began, before raising her hand to point at someone. The Togami heir smugly waited for her to point at him... however, he looked and realized that she was pointing elsewhere. A bit miffed, he followed the finger to where she was pointing... and frustration soon turned into outrage.

The leader, shockingly enough, had her finger pointed at Makoto, much to the shock of everyone else, and to the sheer bewilderment of Byakuya. Even Makoto himself was shocked at this revelation.

"Congratulations, Makoto Naegi. You're now the Leader of the Future Foundation... and by extension, the world."

The first to speak was Hagakure, who bro-hugged Makoto. "Way to go, Naegs! I knew you'd make it big! 'S what my reading told me!"

Next was Asahina, who beamed at this. "Congratulations, Makoto! You earned it!" she chimed, before turning to Hagakure. "Well, it seems this falls within the thirty percent your readings are correct."

Komaru ran up and hugged her big brother, deeply proud of him. "Yay! My big bro finally made it big!"

However, Fukawa and Togami were seething at this; Togami because his family's goal was shattered in an instant, and Fukawa because she, as usual, held her fangirl beliefs of Togami in high esteem.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the Scion finally bellowed, clearly outraged. "YOU'RE LETTING A FUCKING AVERAGE SCHMUCK LIKE HIM RULE THE WORLD?! FUCKING WHAT?!"

"Yeah! My White Knight should have been the new leader!" Fukawa added. However, their complaints were met with the former Leader's icy-cold glare, which caused them to reduce their outrage to mere grumblings behind her back.

The Leader then turned back to Makoto. "The Coronation Ceremony will be held a week from now. I expect the world's leader to look dapper on that day" she mused with a smile before heading out. As she did, Kyouko merely showed Makoto a soft smile, signaling that she was proud of his accomplishment.

_One Week Later..._

The crowd was gathered in front of Future Foundation HQ. The sun was shining, and nary a cloud was in the sky. Cameras surrounding the stage broadcast the event to the entire world, so that all would know their new leader. In the front row were Kirigiri, Komaru, Asahina, Hagakure, Fukawa, and the Jabberwock Students. Also there was Togami, still fuming from the news.

Soon enough, the former Leader emerged from backstage.

"Hello, people of the world! I am Sarah Milestone, Leader of the Future Foundation..." she paused, looking backstage, then back at the audience. "... Or rather, the former leader. For today, we crown a new leader to guide us all through this new age of prosperity. A leader who has shown determination. Courage. Strength in the face of adversity. But most of all, he has shown the greatest quality of all... Hope."

She turned to the left of the stage before continuing. "I now present to you, our new Leader... Makoto Naegi!" she finished, as Makoto emerged from the left of the stage, wearing a white suit. His hands were in his jacket pockets, as he stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you, Mrs. Milestone... and now, I have an announcement of my own to make" he began, much to the confusion of Mrs. Milestone. He then looked to the audience. More specifically, the front row. "Kyouko Kirigiri, can you please come onto the stage?"

Confused, the silver-haired detective approached the podium and faced him. Before she could open her mouth, however, Makoto got down on one knee. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"Kyouko Kirigiri... never in my life have I met someone as intelligent, beautiful, dependable, and all around wonderful as you... which is why, in front of this entire audience, and in front of the entire world, that I ask you this one question..."

Slowly, he opened the box, revealing a platinum ring with a white diamond on it.

"Will you be my Partner... my Queen... and most of all... will you be my wife?"

Kyouko was at a loss for words. She tried her hardest to retain her stoic expression... but slowly, it started to fade, and it was clear she was happy. After a minute or so, she was unable to control herself any longer, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. She no longer cared about maintaining her normally stoic appearance. She was in pure bliss right now.

In the audience, Asahina looked in awe at the scene on stage... before noticing that Hagakure was crying his eyes out. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, dude!" he managed to utter, much to the Swimmer's embarrassment. However, Hagakure wasn't alone, as tears streamed down Komaru's face as well. She pulled Hagakure into a tight hug, as they both cried tears of joy.

Togami and Fukawa, however, were very much annoyed by this display, with one thing in their mind; "Get a room!"

_One Year Later..._

Kyouko arose from a California King bed in a lavish bedroom, dressed in a purple nightgown. She turned to get up, placing a hand on her belly, which had swollen a bit. She made her way outside of the room, and was greeted by one of the maids.

"Good morning, Mrs. Naegi. Allow me to help you to where you need to go." she asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine on my own." Kyouko responded, but her hand was suddenly grabbed by the maid.

"That won't do, Mistress! You're in your third trimester! A woman this far into pregnancy shouldn't be walking on her own!" the maid insisted. The Queen merely shrugged, and followed her to the Dining Room. Waiting there for her was Makoto, who helped her into a seat next to his.

"How did you sleep, hun?" he asked her with a smile.

"I slept well, though Little Madoka kept kicking" Kyouko responded. "How goes reconstruction?"

Makoto merely smiled and looked at her. "We're getting the plans sorted out. I plan to have Hope's Peak Academy rebuilt just in time for the baby to attend."

"So you're wanting her to be among the first students? That sounds wonderful" his wife commented before wrapping an arm around him...

_Meanwhile..._

In the ruins of the old Hope's Peak Academy, a trail of dried blood led to where the last Monokuma was crushed... soon, the rubble started to move, and a human hand emerged from it. Soon, it slammed against the rubble to pull the rest of its body out... and the other hand soon followed. As the rubble was pushed away, a full human figure emerged from the pile... a figure recognizable by a lone antenna on its head.

"Upupupupu... so, this is how it's turned out. Interesting... things have gotten _beary_ interesting indeed..." it said in a familiar voice, as it started to wander to the former entrance. "You'd best watch out, Naegi... for I am no mere stuffed bear... I am Monokuma. I am your... I am this school's..."

It trailed off, as it opened its eyes... the right was a gray-hazel color, and the left was a glowing blood red. At the same time, it smiled a wide-stretched, sinister grin.

"... Headmaster..." it finished.

"Upupupupupu... AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**And this is my Danganronpa 3 Pre-Story. It's meant to put things into perspective for when the actual Danganronpa 3 fanfic I make comes out. And no, Madoka- the baby Kyouko is pregnant with in this story- will not be the main protagonist. She'll be the main heroine.**

**The Main Protagonist will be my own OC. Unlike the previous installments of DR, this new Protagonist won't be the typical Average Joe that the series likes to use. He'll have his own Ultimate Talent, which I hope will put a fresh spin on this new fanfic.**

**I dunno for sure what the title's gonna be, but a working title is "Hyper Danganronpa 3: Next Gen Despair". Please, tell me what you think of this title when reviewing.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and if you have any ideas for characters besides Madoka and the Main Protagonist, I have 14 slots available. If you want to send me a bio of them, please post it in the Reviews section, so I can keep track of it. :)**

**King Codrian Drasil, out.**


End file.
